


Signed, Eva Gutowski

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Eva is a mess, Letters, One Shot, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences...After the tragedy of the 1920s, Eva attempts to write condolence letters to the parents of each of her dead friends, using a simple "form letter" format.It goes about as well as you'd expect.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Signed, Eva Gutowski

_Dear Ms. Yaw,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and ~~I survived the house that killed~~ I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your son Shane. He was a courageous, straightforward person with an excellent moral compass, and ~~maybe things would've been different if~~ ~~I shouldn't have gone with~~ ~~I could've saved him why didn't I save him~~ I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Brooks,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your daughter Andrea. ~~I couldn't save her. I had no choice. It was her or Lele, and my job was to save Lele, and I wish I could've saved them both but~~ She was a sweet girl who always had a smile on her face, and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ezarik,_

_You don't know me, but ~~I murdered your daughter~~ my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your daughter Justine. She was ~~innocent, but we didn't realize it, not till it was too late, and we all thoughtlessly condemned her to a terrible fate~~ a bright, enthusiastic girl with a big heart, ~~though she wasn't very smart, but really, she told us that going in, why did we hold that against her?~~ and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time. ~~Even though you'll probably never want to see my face again. And frankly, I don't blame you.~~_

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Ms. Green,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your daughter GloZell. She was a warmhearted person with a knack for making us laugh, and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. ~~I watched her die. She choked on her own blood, right in front of me. I still can't believe that Joey~~ Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Furtado,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your daughter Sierra. ~~My fault. Again. Sure, Matt technically killed her, but I voted her into that situation in the first place.~~ She was ~~so scared~~ an amazing person and a pleasure to have as a friend, and I can't imagine ~~what it must've been like for her to perform a goddamn exorcism~~ the pain you must be going through right now. Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. Haag,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your son Matt. He was ~~a deeply flawed person, and he made a lot of mistakes, but...maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh on him. Maybe we should've tried to help him work through the pain, instead of sending him to his death.~~ an intelligent, even-tempered individual, and I can't imagine the pain ~~in his heart as he told us what he'd done. To be honest, I think he died with Sierra. I really do.~~ you must be going through right now. Please know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chantarangsu,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to ~~beg your forgiveness~~ extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your son Timothy. He was brave, ~~I can't write this. How am I supposed to write these goddamn letters when I can't even close my eyes without reliving that night all over again?~~ charismatic, and optimistic, and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. ~~It should've been me.~~ Please know that ~~he died with dignity~~ I'm keeping you in my thoughts ~~he said he'd haunt me forever I guess he was right~~ during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Pons,_

_~~Oh no this is it this is Lele's letter what the hell am I supposed to say?~~ You don't know me, but my name is Eva Gutowski, and I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you regarding the loss of your daughter Lele. She was ~~crazy, but she was my friend, and I sacrificed her to save Oli's life. Why couldn't we have just had a normal party? Why did it have to end this way? Why why why why why why~~ an energetic go-getter who always spoke her mind, ~~basically everything I could never be,~~ and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. ~~Pain. God, that chair looked painful. A long, slow, torturous death...she didn't deserve it. None of them did. And now they're gone, and I'm still here, and I can't write a simple form letter without crying. Will they even be able to read this mess through all the tears?~~ Please ~~don't blame Oli, it wasn't his fault, him and Lele were my two closest friends, I should've been able to save both of them, but I failed, I failed her, I'm sorry~~ know that I'm keeping you in my thoughts during this terrible time._

 _Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_

 

_Dear Oli,_

_Thank you for being alive._

_Signed,_  
  
_Eva Gutowski_


End file.
